


Fanfiction e realtà.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sorpresa. Buona lettura.





	Fanfiction e realtà.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi piaccia. Buona lettura e sono aperta alla critiche costruttive.

Era il campione per la terza volta consecutiva del mondiale di formula una e non poteva essere più felice di così. La scuderia era orgogliosa di lui e questo non faceva altro che innalzare il suo umore alle stelle. Guarda dalla parte di Mark ma non se ne importava per nulla del suo malumore, anzi, alza la coppa nella sua direzione e la scuote appena come ad indicare che è l'ennesima sua vittoria. Una risata scappa dalle sue labbra quando lo vede andare via stizzito, era sempre stato un signore lo doveva ammettere ma non per questo lui non se ne approfittava, anzi, a volte gli avevano detto che era un vero bastardo ma non gliene fregava, era superiore nella sua testa e non voleva cedere nulla. Finite le celebrazioni e preso il premio lo aspettava un pò di riposo prima dell'anno successivo che sarebbe stato sicuramente ancora nelle loro mani. Torna a casa e riabbraccia la propria ragazza nonché la sua famiglia, di cui aveva sentito una mancanza assurda come succedeva sempre, non vedeva l'ora di vedere i suoi amici e per fortuna sarebbe stato il giorno dopo. Aveva passato una bella serata e adesso si stava rilassando con chiacchiere finché non esce per gettare la spazzatura e, mentre sta rincasando, sentendo una punta di freddo. Sente un movimento sospetto e si volta di scatto non intravedendo però nulla nella fitta boscaglia poco lontano, 'dai Sebastian, hai semplicemente alzato il gomito, meglio che vai a casa, da quando sei un fifone di tale portata?'. Una volta in casa si stiracchia e si massaggia un po' il collo sentendosi indolenzito per la lunga giornata, decide di andare a letto per essere pronto l'indomani, purtroppo non lo sarebbe stato per quello che lentamente avrebbe scoperto.

"Sebastian, scendi c'è un pacco per te." La voce della madre lo aveva svegliato, si mette a borbottare fra le coperte. Perché lo costringeva ad alzarsi? Lo sapeva bene che amava dormire la mattina quando poteva. Dopo l'ennesimo richiamo decide di scendere e prende la busta notando che non c'è nessun mittente e, alzando le spalle, la apre notando delle foto che erano state fatte la sera mentre lui gettava i rifiuti. 'Ma allora non era solo una fottuta sensazione quella che avevo avuto ieri sera' le ripone immediatamente e poi porta il tutto di sopra in modo che la madre non le trovasse, non sapeva che cosa poteva significare ma non voleva che lei si preoccupasse per lui e onestamente non voleva farlo nemmeno lui. Si cambia velocemente e esce per incontrare i suoi amici e passare così una bella giornata fatta solo di scherzi e un po' di divertimento che male non poteva fare. Non gli era sembrato di sentire nessuna strana sensazione, almeno non finché non vede nella cassetta un pacco simile a quello della mattinata e lo prende aprendolo li, immediatamente, e vedendo delle foto degli attimi appena vissuti. "No, non può essere, questo sembra un incubo." Non doveva allarmarsi, di fan eccessivi e assurdi ne aveva conosciuti molti quindi non c'era da temere, ma questo atteggiamento sembra più quello di uno stalker. Sussulta alla voce della sua ragazza che gli dice di entrare e ripone tutto in fretta cercando di piazzare un buon sorriso e un bacio ad Hanna prima di correre a farsi una doccia. Per un paio di giorni non succede nulla, se ne sta quasi dimenticando quando arriva un pacco più grande degli altri e aprendolo vede tutte le foto di quei giorni compreso lui sotto la doccia e in momenti decisamente personali con Hanna, stavolta c'era un messaggio scritto con una calligrafia che gli ricordava qualcosa. 'Hai un culo niente male Vettel' sente l'ansia sopraggiungere voltandosi come se potesse scoprire qualcosa che gli indicasse chi fosse questa persona. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare in scuderia e per fortuna il tempo vola abbastanza velocemente. Una volta in scuderia si sente meglio ma le cose non erano cambiate, anche qui le foto e i messaggi non lo avevano abbandonato. 'Non mi puoi scappare Sebastian' ' ti avrò prima o poi Seb' 'mi sto avvicinando a te.' Questi erano gli ultimi messaggi che lo avevano perseguitato prima del ritorno. Si sentiva nervoso e quando sente una mano sulla spalla sussulta spingendolo via con forza per poi vedere Mark "ODDIO MA SEI FUORI DI TESTA?" Nota il compagno alzare un sopracciglio alquanto seccato prima di indicargli che doveva sbrigarsi perché era richiesto da Chris.

"Ma stai bene? Sai, non so, mi sembri leggermente troppo fuori amico."

Sente l'ultima parola pronunciata con sarcasmo ma non vuole nemmeno darci peso. "No nulla, adesso vado, grazie per l'informazione" corre via e risolve ogni cosa che gli era stata chiesta tornando in hotel e trovando poi sul suo tavolino nuovamente quella maledetta busta. Era assurdo come la persona che le spedisse fosse attento a non lasciare nessun segno, anche se doveva ammettere che non ne aveva parlato con chi sa chi. Si avvicina con il cuore in gola e la prende lentamente alzando la busta e sentendola più leggera, aprendola nota solo il suo volto completamente perso e l'ennesimo biglietto sbeffeggiatorio. 'Oh ma che succede? Non fai più lo spavaldo ora che hai capito che io posso vedere ogni tua mossa?'

"Che vuoi da me? CHE VUOI DA MEEEEEE" scaglia sul pavimento tutto cominciando a buttare all'aria tutto finché non sente bussare e una voce familiare gli parla, ma certo, la camera di Mark era vicino alla sua e lo avrà sicuramente sentito. Cerca di ricomporsi e apre la porta non avendo però sistemato il disastro e vedendo Mark decisamente sorpreso della cosa. 

"Non so che cosa ti fai ma non pensi di stare esagerando?"

"Si ok va bene, ora puoi andare?" Era nervoso e non sapeva come fare o gestire la cosa.

"Ma che cosa stai combinando?" Lo forza a spostarsi ed entra notando la busta e delle foto a terra avvicinandosi ma sentendo Sebastian afferrarlo con forza per spingerlo via.

"Via! Ti ho detto che devi andartene non farmelo ripetere" era nervoso e non sapeva minimamente cosa stava facendo ma sapeva che voleva spingerlo via e che stava singhiozzando.

"Sebastian? Seb" lo afferra con forza e lo scuote "BASTA SEBASTIAN CALMATI." Lo vede respirare con affanno e lo avvicina alle sue labbra premendole con forza contro quelle del ragazzino sentendolo irrigidirsi prima di ricambiare lentamente ma proprio in quel momento si allontana. "Bhe amico, scusa ma ho la sensazione che se non lo facevo avresti avuto una sorta di collasso." Lo lascia andare e si passa la mano sulla bocca come a volerla pulire, cosa che fece sentire Sebastian sporco e a disagio." Allora mi vuoi dire che cazzo ti prende?" Lo vede chiudere la porta prima di prendere tutto e porgerglielo.

"Ecco cosa mi prende" lo vede analizzare e leggere tutto e poi sbarrare gli occhi.

"Merda Seb, ma questo è stalking, non sai che sono pericolosi certi tipi?"

"Grazie adesso mi sento meglio."

"Bhe scusa, ma ti voglio aprire gli occhi."

"Lo so anche io Mark che cosa credi?! Che cosa posso fare?"

"Semplice, devi denunciare tutto questo." Sventola le varie foto come se dovesse parlare con un'idiota che non capiva quello che stava dicendo.

"No, non voglio che si sappia nulla di tutto questo."

"Oh capisco, preferisci fare la fine del gatto con il topo? Indovina amico, il topo saresti TU."

"Io... troverò il modo ok?"

"Vedo il tuo modo, a momenti ti veniva un colpo." Sospira e si passa la mano fra i capelli "cazzo... bhe anche se non scorre chi sa che buon sangue fra noi se hai bisogno dimmelo." Si alza e gli da tutto il materiale avviandosi alla porta "non uscire se non è necessario."

Sebastian lo vede uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle sospirando appena, sembrava strano ma il fatto che adesso lui lo sapeva lo faceva stare meglio e più tranquillo, sorride andando a letto sentendosi caldo poi al ricordo di come l'uomo avesse regolarizzato il suo respiro con il proprio. 'Stupido Mark, e poi ti mostri anche disgustato.' Si nasconde sotto le coperte prendendo sonno ma rimanendo agitato per tutto il tempo. Le prime prove vanno bene e la gara altrettanto poi, mentre si stava cambiando, sente ancora quella presenza e cerca immediatamente Mark vedendolo perplesso quando lo nota spaventato e correndo subito da lui cercando immediatamente fuori se vi fosse qualcuno, ma niente. 

"No... no nonono" corre immediatamente in casa e si mette sul letto singhiozzando vedendo poi Mark raggiungerlo.

"Seb sta calmo."

"MA STA CALMO TU MALEDIZIONE."

"Hey" si avvicina e si siede massaggiandogli la schiena "non sei solo ok?" Lo stringe appena e sospira "andrà tutto bene promesso." Lo vede addormentarsi prima di uscire e andare in camera sua svegliandosi poi la mattina con un grido assordante e uscendo di corsa senza nemmeno vestirsi e cercando di forzare la porta"SEB! APRI LA PORTA MALEDIZIONE." Solo dopo qualche minuto lo vede aprire in singhiozzi e mostrargli che sul petto aveva una scritta che recitava 'sei di proprietà di...' "oh Dio mio." Lo sente stringersi addosso e lo accarezza sentendo il sangue macchiarlo ma non importava, appena sente la voce di Christian lo calma dicendo che era un incubo ed entra in camera con Sebastian cercando di farlo rilassare.

"Mi ucciderà..." era rannicchiato e aveva dei lacrimoni agli occhi guardando il vuoto.

"No che non lo farà, non essere paranoico."

"Facile a dirsi sai?" Lascia scendere le lacrime "Mark... mi puoi calmare come l'altra volta?"

"A me sembri calmo."

"Ti prego Mark" lo vede chinarsi e poi chiude gli occhi non sapendo nemmeno perché lo facesse ma sentendosi meglio. Lo sente stendersi vicino e lo accarezza sul volto stringendosi a lui sentendolo appena scostarsi.

"Hey, mi sembra di sentire qualcosa di troppo" sussurra e lo guarda senza altro indugio e baciandolo mentre lo sovrasta strusciandosi lentamente su di lui passando la mattinata a fare l'amore con l'ultima persona al mondo con cui credeva che fosse possibile. Si era riaddormentato e quando apre gli occhi lo vede accarezzarlo distrattamente, ovviamente era ancora in pensiero per quello che era successo. "Ti proteggerò io" lo tira lentamente verso di se e lo bacia sulla testa "che strano... io ti odio."

"Non è quello che sembrava poco fa" un accenno di sorriso su quel volto stanco.

"Vero" lo guarda premendo nuovamente le labbra sulle sue "dormirò con te ok?"

"Ok" sorride e si stringe a lui.

Erano passati dei mesi e le foto erano diminuite ma erano sempre continue, alcune erano anche con Mark e la nuova relazione che a quanto pare stava nascendo fra loro, era questo a dargli speranza e molta più forza. "Mark ma non dovevamo uscire?"

"Si un secondo sto riportando un messaggio che mi hanno dato ai box sul taccuino." Una volta scritto si allontana per sistemarsi e nota con la coda dell'occhio che Seb si avvicina per leggere e un ghigno gli sorge sulle labbra lasciando perdere la camicia quando lo sente sussultare e si volta verso di lui.

Quella scrittura... "Sei tu" le lacrime premevano nuovamente e un senso di chiusura e oppressione si faceva strada in lui "per tutto questo tempo."

"Bla bla bla" si avvicina lentamente "si sono stato io e sai? Avevi ragione" prende un coltellino "io ti ucciderò Sebastian anche se speravo che sarebbe avvenuto un pò dopo."

"No, ti prego Mark, no non puoi essere tu... no" stava indietreggiando e non si accorge di un tavolino che lo fa ribaltare e cadere oltre il vetro e con un grido si sveglia respirando con affanno.

"Ma che cazzo ti prende Sebastian?" Mark apre piano gli occhi e vede il compagno piangere e passarsi una mano sugli occhi. "Hey" lo circonda con il braccio "che cosa hai sognato?"

Non poteva crederci, quello era stato solo un incubo, eppure tutto sembrava così reale invece adesso vedeva che erano a casa e ricorda che non era più con la red bull da tanto e che ora Mark non era più un pilota ma, dopo molti chiarimenti, suo compagno dal 2015 ossia più di quattro anni ormai.

"Sebby?" sussurra appena.

"Io ho sognato che tu mi facevi stalking e" deglutisce" non è importante perché non è reale."

"Pfff, ma andiamo, pensi di contare tanto?" Ovviamente scherza e lo bacia fra i capelli "io non ti farei mai del male Seb." Prende il cellulare e legge quello che stava leggendo" ma che roba è?"

"Ecco" avvampa "sono solo delle storie scritte dalle fan su di noi" si morde il labbro. "Molte sono davvero carine e alcune tristi dove noi ci lasciamo o dove mi abbandoni..."

"Sebastian" lo guarda allibito "solo tu puoi leggere cose porno su di noi e poi farle ripercuotere sui tuoi sogni scemo." Lo tira e lo bacia dolcemente prima di avvolgersi nuovamente in un piumone facendo ridere il tedesco.

"Ti dico che sono belle e lo so che le leggerai anche tu."

"Ma non le confondo con la realtà anche perché, ripeto, non sei mica il mio idolo."

"Bhe sono di più" ridacchia decisamente più calmo "adesso sembri una marmotta sai? Molto diverso dall'uomo erotico e passionale che mi prende in modo da farmi girare la testa."

"Comincio a preferire la storia dello stalking sai?" Ovviamente non era serio, non avrebbe mai voluto vedere il suo Sebastian spaventato o peggio.

"Mmmh sempre dolce tu" lo guarda e si infila nel piumone insieme a lui e lo bacia su tutto il volto "ti amo così tanto Mark."

"Anche io, ma non scostarmi le coperte! Qui si muore di freddo."

"Hahah solo perché non ne sei abituato" lo bacia dolcemente e lo sente ricambiarlo prima di stendersi in parte su di lui.

"Allora, che cosa facciamo in queste storie?" Sussurra stando stretto al giovane compagno.

"Ci amiamo moltissimo o viviamo futuri distanti dalla formula uno dove ci amiamo lo stesso tantissimo." Ride e lo guarda dolcemente accarezzandogli il naso "sei così bello."

"Lo so" si avvicina e preme le labbra sulle sue accarezzandolo lungo la schiena mentre lo accarezza dolcemente e approfondisce il bacio restando così per un po' con solo i rumori umidi dei loro baci in sottofondo. "Sai una cosa, volevo chiedertela" lo morde piano vicino all'orecchio.

"Vuoi fare sesso?" Ridacchia e lo guarda poi notandolo serio"Si?"

"Voglio stare per sempre con te, fosse anche in quest'inferno di ghiaccio, voglio svegliarti e asciugare le tue lacrime o solo tenerti a me durante le notti, persino leggendo quelle storie, voglio fare l'amore con tutto il tempo del mondo... voglio sposarti Seb."

"Mark" sbarra gli occhi e deglutisce per poi baciarlo con passione. "Si marmotta" ride "lo voglio, voglio tutto quello che posso purché sia per sempre con te."

"Ecco, se non levi la cosa della marmotta di mezzo sarò io a non volerlo più." Stava scherzando e ridendo con lui stuzzicandosi a vicenda, una cosa era certa, lui Sebastian non l'avrebbe mai più lasciato.


End file.
